


Letter Better Left Unread

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I am so sorry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gravity Falls Prompt! The protagonist receives a letter - one that breaks their heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Better Left Unread

Every breath felt like it was through a thin straw as Mabel raced down the side walk. Her lungs and sides burned from the strain she put them through as she finally reached her destination. With desperation she pushed through the crowd; their words of protest drowned out by her own loud heartbeat. 

Time crawled pitifully around her as she finally pushed her way through the ring of people. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the all too familiar blonde hair of her girlfriend sticky with her own blood. 

A crisp blood stained envelope lay innocently from the body, her name printed neatly on the front. With numb fingers she picked up the envelope and pushed back through the onlookers.

Racing away from the scene she only stopped when she was back at the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. Leaning against the door shakily Mabel pulled open the neatly folded paper. 

_Mabel,  
I know that I’m supposed to die today. I know that you know it too; I saw the journal that recorded all your previous attempts to save me. You’ve been keeping a cheery front up for me, but I knew something was wrong because you were acting off this morning. I didn’t know it was this, but considering all the weirdness you and your dorky brother get into, I’m not surprised. _  
  
_I don’t have nearly enough time to explain how much you mean to me, Mabel. And I know you know how much I love you, but I’m going to say it again. I, Pacifica Northwest, do love you, Mabel Pines. Before I die I hope I get to say that to you in person, but just in case I don’t reach you in time writing will have to do. Tell you’re dorky brother that he’s been a better friend to me than anyone else has ever been; and after you’ve read this letter call him and tell him everything._  
  
There will be no going back to save me, Mabel. I can’t stand the thought of you destroying yourself in a futile attempt to save me from certain death. So, this was you’re last trip back, and I hope I made it a good last day of us together. It has been a pleasure knowing you, but I’m not going to let you waste you’re life anymore.   
  
I’m not worth it. Please move on and let me go. 

Tears pattered onto the paper and over her fingers as Mabel read it over and over again. The earlier events of the day flashed through her mind, and how Pacifica had done everything in her power to make sure Mabel was having fun. She had no idea that Pacifica had found the journal, and next time she went back she would have to hide it better.

It seemed like hours before Mabel finally wiped away her tears and got up from the floor. Determined she stalked to their bedroom and opened their bed side drawer. What she found inside made wail in agony as she sunk down to the floor with fresh tears in her eyes.

Inside were the pieces of the time machine measuring tape, broken beyond repair, and a small note written in loopy hand writing.

_Good-Bye, Mabel._


End file.
